It is known to construct building walls using hollow elements which can be secured together and the hollow space filled with concrete to produce a rigid structure. One problem associated with such structures is their lack of versatility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide building components and assemblies which alleviate one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.